Of Mist and Shadows
by A Midnights Dream
Summary: Ganondorf shaped him, but it was essentially Link that created his form with evil thoughts and emotions.All this time he's dwelled in shadows and mist.When Link's blood is drawn the demon experiences a lust so deep, he craves his suffering and his body


Disclaimer:I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters...but I wish I did

**Of Mist and Shadows**

**By A Midnights Dream**

* * *

><p>A yellow, luminous, waning moon gleamed down on the largest house in Kakariko Village, casting the log building in an eerie glow. The night was quiet, and the two occupants of the building made little conversation to disrupt the peace of the night. One man sat at the end of an extravagantly long pine table, staring dismally into a glass. His usually confident posture was slouched, straining his muscles. His heavenly blonde hair fell in front of his eyes that were closed in deep thought. He sighed and took a swig of what ever was in his glass: Fresh milk from Lon Lon Ranch. The Hero's face was distant and somber as he stared down into his glass, watching slight tremors shake the pale liquid as someone approached.<p>

"Hey there, Lad." A gruff, but otherwise feminine voice said to him, followed by a hearty slap to the shoulder. "Why so down?" It was Impa, the founder of Kakariko village and the former protector of the Royal family. For the past seven years, since the fall of the Royal Family, the Sheikah woman had little else to do but reside in her small but precious little village, vowing to protect all those who inhabited it. It was her nature. The woman was a protector. The man was always welcome in her home, just as any citizen of the small village was.

"Aaah, I know what it be." The woman said, pulling up a chair next to him. "You'd be thinking about the water temple…Aye?" An all knowing smile spread to the wise woman's lips when she felt her visitor grow rigid beside her. "Listen, Link," She said to the other occupant of the room, and the man looked up to listen, his crisp blue eyes flashing. "If it's one thing that I know, it'd be that you're a very strong and courageous swordsman. If it's any body that can defeat the Dark Lord, you can." She was talking of course about Ganondorf, the man that was responsible for the fall of the royal family seven years ago and had since ruled the land with an iron fist of dark magic and damnation.

Link nodded, but was still unsure of himself. The only other reassurance the woman offered him was a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder before rising to head up the stairs to her chambers. She trusted Link to leave when he was finished. Or stay the night. The Sheikah could have really cared less either way.

Once alone, a shining orb of pale blue light fell out of Link's hat and floated down to the table next to his glass.

"Don't be so sad, Link." The orb said. "Impa is right. You're the best shot we've got at saving this Kingdom….come on. Let's get some rest."

The Hero nodded his head in agreement and chugged the remaining liquid in his glass. He made his way over to the spare bed Impa always kept next to the cows stall and removed all of his armor and equipment until he remained in just his under shirt and leggings. With so much more on his mind, the Hero laid his head to rest and tried to drift off to sleep.

Impa awoke the next morning at the crack of dawn as she always did to begin her daily routine of chores. As she made her way downstairs she half expected to see the Hero of Time asleep in her spare bed as she did not hear him leave last night. But alas, not only was the bed empty but it was made neater than it was before with even the sheets tucked in under the straw mattress. A small smile found its way to the woman's lips. "Good luck, Lad." She said under her breath. "I know ye can do it."

Link had left earlier that morning, before the sun could even rise. He'd been restless all night and, finally giving up the battle for sleep, he decided to head out. The sun was now hanging low in the east, casting a pinkish orangey glow over the land, as Link made his way over the small bridge that connected Hyrule Field to Kakariko Village. He absent absentmindedly stroked the side of his beautiful steeds neck, earning a snort from the creature. Epona was the swiftest, strongest and most beautiful horse in all of Hyrule. It was no wonder why at one point the Dark Lord wanted her for himself. If there was any creature that could get link to the Water Temple in less than three days, it was Epona. Pulling his hat down tighter, Link dug his heels into the horse's side and took off at a full speed gallop towards Lake Hylia.

"Hyaaa!"

* * *

><p>By night fall, the Hero had only made it halfway across Hyrule Field, even with Epona galloping at full speed. Link looked up at the sky and saw the same pale moon from last night trying to fight its way into the sun setting sky. Enjoying the slowness of a soothing trot, Link couldn't ignore a gnawing sense of worry in his stomach. Even though he was courageous and a very capable warrior he was no fool. Any soul knew that staying out in Hyrule Field at night almost meant certain death. Especially since the rise of Lord Ganondorf, the numbers of bandits and monsters in the field had nearly tripled. He needed a place to stay the night, and he knew exactly where he could find shelter and hospitality.<p>

The lonely little ranch in the middle of Hyrule Field rose up on a hill to meet Link, who was now walking and leading his horse. The poor creature was practically exhausted from the days travel. Since the sun had set, the gates to the Ranch had since been closed and locked. But this did not concern Link. Instead, he reached into his back pouch and produced a sterling silver skeleton key that flashed in the moon light. The door swung open and he led his horse inside, locking the gate after him. A long time ago, when Link had helped the Ranches owners get rid of a tyrannous servant, the mistress of the Ranch had given him this key, saying that if "He ever needed shelter or a place to keep Epona he was always welcome to stay. Night or Day." Link met no opposition as he led his horse to the barn, gave her some water, and some hay and sat down with a heavy sigh on one of the many bails of hay.

"Whew! What a long day, hunh Link?" The blue orb said, once again falling out of his hat. "If we keep going like this, we should reach Lake Hylia by sun set tomorrow!" Link admired the little creature's enthusiasm, but at that moment he was too tired to comply. "You must be pretty tired," she said. "Why don't you go to bed and I'll wake you in the morning. Hero's gottah get sleep, you know!" Even Link could not help smiling at this and nodded his head in agreement. Stretching his arms over his head and removing his equipment, the swordsman lay down on a bail of hay and drifted off to sleep much easier than the night before.

"Link…." A voice nagged at him, and he rolled over. "Hey! Listen! I said get up, you lazy swordsman!" Link growled and reluctantly rose from his makeshift bed, picking pieces of straw out of his clothes and hair. "….We have a visitor." The orb said next. Link felt his breath catch in his throat as he turned around on his heel to see that the fairy was not lying. There, stroking his horse's snout, was the Mistress of Lon Lon Ranch: Malon.

The young woman giggled at the site of Link trying to smooth his messy clothes and remove his hat in respect for the young woman. "Link it's alright." She chuckled. "You don't have to be flustered around me." The swordsman blushed but let out a small smile. "Epona looks like she's in very good health. She's very lucky to have an owner like you." The woman said with sincerity and completely shocked Link by closing the space between them and brought him into a warm hug. The man smiled and returned the hug to her. They'd been friends since they were children. It had been such a long time since he'd seen her. It felt so good to be in the company of friends again. The woman slipped out of his hold and took the reins of his steed in her hands. Link was surprised to see that the young woman had taken the time to not only groom his horse but to completely tack her up with reins and saddle too. She pressed the reins into his rough hands and closed her hands around them. "I don't know where you are going but that's not important." She whispered. "I know you are strong and can conquer anything….Go Link." He met her smile with a warm smile of his own and nodded in affirmation. "Wait," She called, just as he was exiting the stables and produced a medium package wrapped in a thin white napkin. "Take this. You must be hungry." At that very moment the swordsman's stomach growled in agreement. He chuckled, accepting the package. This woman could read him better than any one else could. She'd make someone a very happy husband some day.

"Good bye now!" She called waving to Link. Said swordsman waived back to her, as he disappeared over the hill to Lake Hylia.

"Hunh? Malon? What's going on?" asked a gruff voice behind the young woman. The voice came from a stout, hairy but otherwise very kind older man. It was obvious from his disheveled appearance that the man had just risen from sleeping.

"Oh, daddy!" The woman huffed impatiently. "You're so lazy I swear! It's already mid-morning! Where would this Ranch be without me?" The man slumped over and sighed, waiting for the inevitable lecture that was about to come his way.

The loaf of corn bread that Malon had given him was delicious, and it was just what he needed to start his morning out on the right foot. He and Epona had gained so much energy from their good nights sleep and food in their bellies, Link swore Epona was galloping faster than usual. This is why it only came as a mild surprise to Link when the tall iron gates of Lake Hylia rose over the hill in the distance around midday. Smirking, he dug his heels into his horse's side to make her canter at maximum speed. The tall iron gates where approaching them fast. They were so impossibly tall no horse could possibly jump over them. But Link wasn't just riding on any normal horse. Epona was bred for running and jumping and was at the top of her breed. Even as the gates came rushing up to meet them, Link felt no fear as Epona leaped impossibly high over the pointed topped gates and came crashing down on the other side with a thunderous thud, her glorious muscles quivering from the impact. Link threw his head back and let out an excited yell. Up and over one more not so high gate and they were just one road away from Lake Hylia.

Even though there was still plenty of time left in the day, Link though it would be unwise for him to investigate the water temple with so much of the day and his energy gone. He decided that the best plan would be to start off tomorrow, at the crack of dawn. But where was he going to stay in the mean time? Link only had one option, but it was by far not an option he would have preferred.

Three loud knocks on his front door snapped out of his intent focus on a new species of newt he'd found in the waters of Lake Hylia that morning. The Scientist currently had the little guy in a controlled habitat to see what sort of circumstances caused this organism to evolve from its previous form.

"Ehhh?" The doctor said, scratching his thinning scalp. "Now, who could that be?" Not many faces came to mind as the old man made his way to his front door. A knock came again. "Yes, yes. I'm coming." The old man said. Upon opening the door and seeing Link standing there the old man let a wide smile with largely spaced crooked teeth grace his old face. "Why, if it isn't young Link! Oh my I haven't seen you in ages! Even though it's been seven years you're still young, you know! Haaa…to be young again." The old man said wistfully. Afraid they might loose him to a senior memory, Navi, the fairy spoke up.

"Doctor Mizumi." She said.

"Oh? Why yes?"

"We must go to the temple at the bottom of the lake tomorrow and were wondering if we could spend the night….we have no where else to go."

The old man's face darkened. "….I would highly advise against going into that damned, cursed temple." He said with such a solemn voice it astonished Link. "Once that place was peaceful, and holy. But since the rise of the Dark Lord no one who enters ever comes out…If it were any one else that were asking I would turn them away and tell them to never come back…..but these are different circumstances." The Doctor said and instantly put Link at ease. "Of course, you're welcome to stay at my lab for the evening….on one condition." Link felt his heart sink in his chest.

"And, what would that be?" His fairy so bravely asked.

"…..You must help me with my experiments." With that last statement, that same crooked, gaping smile made its way to his face again. Link had a bad feeling about this. But did he really have a choice?

"Thank you again for everything Link!" Doctor Mizumi called as said Hero waded into the cold waters of Lake Hylia. Instead of his usual green tunic Link was now garbed in a tunic of deep blue. It was a gift from the Zora Royal Family for defrosting the King when their Kingdom froze over. The magic clothing was said to grant the ability to breathe under water to the person who wore it: A very valuable item indeed. In fact, it seemed almost necessary to have it if he was going to make it through the water temple. Link waved back to Doctor Mizumi, still a horribly bitter taste in his mouth from having to test doctor Mizumi's numerous batches of tea that he made from ingredients found in the lake…..yeck. Epona would stay with the Doctor for now as well as the rest of Link's equipment that would other wise slow him down through the temple. As he made his way deeper into the water he was amazed to find that as the water reached his nostrils and eyes he felt no craving for oxygen and his eyes could see through the water as clear as day. Though equipped with the proper equipment, Link still felt lacking in confidence. But these feelings never slowed him before. He decided that whether he was ready or not, he wouldn't let this temple get the best of him, he'd conquer this temple

* * *

><p>Link was not sure what awaited him on the other side of the water temple's doors, but this was far from what he expected. Tektites and spikes and razor clams were all things he could handle, things he could slay. But never before had he been in a temple with so many switches and keys and locked doors and puzzles. And he had taken his iron boots on and off so many times he was starting to become exasperated with the motion. This temple, he deduced was by far the most trying temple he had ventured in thus far.<p>

However, even though Link found this temple to be very challenging, he couldn't help but think that all the temples he'd been in, including this one, had been….predictable; If there was a locked door, you'd find a key. If you stepped on a switch, something happened. Fight the mini-boss, get an item. The mini-boss was what he was most concerned about at this point. He was about halfway through the temple, and he felt like behind every new door that he opened there would be a formidable enemy waiting for him. But he was wrong. He spent hours and hours inside that temple, so much so that he was almost certain that night had fallen on the other side of its thick perspiring walls. The torment was unbelievable. His nerves where being tried to the limit. He went through every door, building himself up with courage expecting some boss fight only to be met by a not so intimidating bed of clams. It was enough was enough to stress The Hero to aggravation….but then he come to one room, and he knew without a doubt that _this _was the room that housed the temple's lesser spirit. Two dark gray snake-like statues flanked each side of an otherwise normal looking door, their cold lifeless eyes staring down at Link without any mercy. Fatigue pulled on the Hero's muscles and bones and pulled him down to the floor to his knees. This temple had exhausted his limits, and he was only half way through it. It felt as though bags of sand were tied to his body. Resting his back against one of the statues, he reached into his pack and produced a bottle with a thick, red, syrup like substance sloshing around inside. Link grimaced at the concoction, remembering its awful taste.

"C'mon Link." A little voice in his hat said. "Stop being such a baby and drink it already." Navi was right. He _had _to do this. Taking a deep breath, and plugging his nose, the hero brought the bottle to his lips and drank the entire contents of the bottle in three gulps. His face twisted at the sheer bitterness of the potion. But sweet relief came in moments. Within seconds after drinking the potion he felt the weariness leave his body and not only cure his anxiousness but filled him with a spirit of such rigorousness that the blonde didn't think twice about the consequences of walking right up to the door and throwing it open. But what was on the other side almost stopped the man dead in his tracks.

The room beyond the door had taken him…outside? The doorway had taken him to a place that could only be described as a waste land. All around him for as far as the eye could see was mist. There were no trees, no rocks, no reeds, no animals, no hills, and no slopes: just a flat plain that went on and on forever covered in dense fog. The only thing that marred the barren landscape of the wasteland, almost as in defiance to the lands desolate appearance, was a sole, black, lifeless skeleton tree with no leaves that rose out of a small mound of sand in the middle of the room. The floor, or ground, appeared to be covered in water about five inches deep. As he stepped over the threshold, the door came slamming down behind him, iron bars with it too, locking him in. He should have known better by now. Link's body grew rigid. He hardly dared breathe for fear of giving himself away to the enemy. His crisp blue eyes scanned the area, but he found no disturbance at all. Not even a wind disturbing the waters surface. The silence rang in his ears. Cautiously, he stepped out into the water. He had the master sword clenched in his hands. He kept all of his senses open as he advanced towards the only thing on the face of the landscape, half expecting some creature to pop out from behind it. Finally he had reached the tree and found that it was too thin for any enemy to hide behind. After checking to make sure there was _really _no one behind it, Link advanced further through the room. He could see something just through the mist. It almost looked like a face of a wall. He found himself running towards the image, only to find an exact copy of the door he had come out of not a moment before. This one was barred too. This didn't make any sense. Was he _really _outside? Or was this just some illusion the Dark Lord had created? There were no enemies, no switches, no levers: Nothing. What was he supposed to do? Would he rot in here forever? The thought made the man shiver and suddenly he felt a little claustrophobic even though the room's walls appeared to go on forever. A deep, chuckle came from behind the Hero, almost in answer to the Swordsman's questioning thoughts…

Links whole body went rigid at the disturbance. Quickly, he turned around on his heel to face where the low sound had come from. There, where nothing was just a moment before was a man garbed in a black tunic leaning against the lifeless tree. His skin was as pale and unmarked as newly fallen snow and his supple mouth was set in a smirk. Dark pewter colored hair fell in front of his face, almost like a dark veil. His eyes were closed and unreadable. Link could tell from the man's pointed ears that he was Hyrulian, but couldn't deduce much else from the man other than that. An eerie feeling crept over Link as he realized….something about this man seemed awfully familiar…

Now noticing the enemy, Link drew his sword and assumed an offensive position. The silence lapsed between the two for about two minutes, testing Link's nerves. Just as he was about to demand who the shadow was, he or it surprisingly answered for him.

"Who am I…" The spectrum said not as much saying it as a question but as a statement. At that moment he raised his head and opened his eyes to glare back at Link with glowing red eyes. Link's breath caught in his throat. It was then that Link suddenly realized why this man felt so familiar to him. Now that the shadow had raised its head and was looking at him directly with his eyes wide open he could see clearly…..this man looked exactly like him. The corner of the spectrum's mouth raised in a crocked smile. "If you're anything like me, Link, you'd know the answer to that already…"

Link's body was stiff with fear as the shadow pushed off the tree and slowly advanced towards him. For once in his life, Link had frozen in fear from just the sight of his enemy.

"These past few days I've felt your presence growing closer…I've felt all your fear…your doubt…your anxiety." The shadow's lips curled up into a grin at these words while absent absentmindedly licking his full bottom lip at the mention of such negative emotions. "They've all been feeding me…making me stronger…You understand now what I am, don't you?" The shadow almost hissed at the Hero's blank but valiant stare. Almost to say, 'I don't care what you are.' "I'm the manifestation of all your negative emotions and thoughts….the _Darker _side of you. Hatred, Denial, Wrath, Anxiety, Jealousy, Pride, Doubt, Resentment, Fear…Lust.." The shadow practically growled the last two, obviously showing that those two were his most favorite to consume. "They all come to me and swirl around inside of me…tasting so very delicious….they make me stronger. As you approached my temple, I felt all your fear for the new trial, all your doubt in your abilities- everything….and I have to say that meeting you in person is an entirely different sensation than consuming your emotions from afar." Instead of being some frail pretty boy, the dark one noticed how built and formidable he was. Even though right now the man standing across from him looked like a scared rabbit cornered by a wolf. His crisp blue eyes were so clear and unclouded they were almost a testament to the Dark One's very being. Dark could practically feel the waves of fear rolling off the man in front of him, and it was making him very, very….excited. He was impressed though, for although he could feel that the man before him was obviously distressed, the look of determination and fearlessness in his posture and eyes was enough to have Dark thinking twice. His fingers itched to draw his dark blade and fight his lighter counter part, hopefully drawing some of his precious, dark blood… The shadow raised his hand over his head, and that motion is what snapped Link out of his freeze. Dark pulled his own version of the master blade out of its sheath and stood facing Link with a twisted smile…..He was even holding his sword in the same hand as Link. "Come.." The shadow growled in his deep, husky voice. "Give me your blood…"

* * *

><p>The Hero of Time raised his sword above his head to stop another blow from Dark Link. Their blades collided with such force, Link's muscles shivered from holding him back. Never before had Link faced an opponent this skilled in swordsmanship. The two separated, and now they faced each other with about seven feet of space between them. Link's deep blue eyes were fixed on his opponent, not letting a single movement of his escape his gaze. They circled each other, neither one willing to make the next strike. Link finally broke the stalemate and drew a diagonal slash at his enemy. His opponent countered at exactly the same time with exactly the same move. Link hated when that happened. He tried again and again, but to Link's horror it was almost as if he were fighting a mirror image of himself. Everything he did, Dark did the exact same way at precisely the same time. With every attempted strike his horror grew. <em>How <em>could he be reading his movements like this?

"How?" The Shadow asked, answering his unspoken question. Link quivered. Now apparently he was reading his thoughts? "You want to know how I know what you're going to do next, don't you?" The entity asked with his signature smirk. "The answer is so plain I'm a little disappointed that I have to say it aloud…," The shadow blocked another swing from Link and shoved him back roughly. "Because, Link, I am you!" The shadow answered with such an intensity burning in his piercing eyes that the answer chilled Link to the very bone. The Dark Lord had obviously given this challenge a lot of thought. Who better to destroy the Hero of Time than himself? At the thought of the wicked man, Link felt a well of emotions pool inside him: Fury for the Dark Lords assumption of pretending to be god. Resentment for being pulled into this quest when he never asked to, never wanted to. And rage at this being in front of him for thinking that he knew him. He knew _nothing_ about him. He was nothing like this evil man in front of him and he never would be!  
>With a loud yell Link boldly threw himself at his opponent, throwing the other man off his guard with his forwardness. Link raised his weapon over his head and brought it down to meet its darker twin. Growling, Link put all of his weight into his blade as he threw the other man backwards. Dark flew through the air with such force he had enough clearance to flip right side up and land lightly on his toes on one of the trees lifeless branches. "I don't think you understand…" His Darker part said, looking down his blade at him. "Things aren't what they seem in this room. This is <em>my world<em> you're in. As long as I have power, everything in this room is controlled by me!" He yelled. Dark launched himself off the tree hurtling towards Link with the tip of his blade aimed right for his breast. The hero waited until the time was just right and then suddenly vanished from view, his form seeming to dissipate into the fog. Dark Link crashed to the ground in a kneeling position, his dark red eyes flicking around the "room".

"…..Don't think you can hide from me, you little rat!" Dark Link hissed. He stood and spun around, not finding any trace of the hero behind him either. Raging, the entity looked down into the water around his feet and was astonished to see what appeared to be something rushing down above him reflected in the water's surface. He looked up just in time to see Link rushing down with his sword pointed downwards toward the ground as if he meant to drive it into the sand. Only, Dark knew that was not his true intention. The warrior meant to impale him. Dark Link had only time to take one step back before the Sword of Evil's Bane came rushing down in front of him, just a hairs breath past the tip of his nose, as it's wielder drove the blade deep into the ground. Dark's eyes were wide with shock. How had the man managed to get up in the air?

That was a secret of Link's that he'd hope would win him this battle. Quickly, Link tried to remove his blade from the floor but it was stuck. The Dark one chuckled and swung his sword to retaliate, but in the heat of battle Link was fast. With no fear in his being he launched himself forward at his enemy, diving his head under his swords swing and tackled him to the ground. The impact knocked the dark master sword copy out of his hands and sent it skidding some where under the water. Fury twisted inside Dark Link as he looked at the pure man who'd tackled him. He let out an intimidating roar as he too threw himself at Link. His fist impacted hard with the side of Links face. The Hero tasted blood in his mouth. Next came a blow to his stomach, which made his eyes bulge out. He gagged and coughed up a clear slimy substance. Too immobilized to react, another blow caught him to the side of the head and sent him reeling. The water rushed into his ears as he came crashing to the floor. The poor man coughed and tried to recover from the blow to his midsection. Helplessly curled on the floor, holding his stomach, he coughed as water entered his mouth. Even though his vision was bleary, he saw a dark figure advancing upon him.

He wanted so much to get away, but he was helpless as the Dark One easily lifted him by the neck of his shirt from the water effortlessly with one hand.

"How pathetic…" The shadow crooned, looking into the half lidded gaze of the other. "I honestly thought the Hero of Time would put up a better fight than this…" Something was wrong. Much to the shadow's shock, instead of looking into the Hero's face to find helplessness and fear, the valiant one met his gaze with a smug smile. So he wasn't able to completely read his moves after all. Rage bubbled up once again in the dark being's body.

"Rrrrrr! Wipe that smile off your face, you-"But just like that, Link had disappeared again in a flash of green light. Frantic, Dark turned this way and that, trying to locate where he could have gone. "….Rrrrrr…" he growled, eyes flying wildly. Something bumped his foot. He reached down and felt the familiar feel of his swords handle against his fingers. "Come out and face me, you coward!" The phantom yelled. At that moment, the shadow realized the real Master Sword had been removed from its spot in the ground. Dark Link sensed a presence behind him. He slowly turned around and found Link standing there, a courageous look to his gaze. His shoulders were set straight, and he held himself confidently, not intimidated by the entity that controlled this room any longer. He held his Master Sword in his left hand, and his shield in his right. But what the hero did next totally shocked his evil twin. Link dropped both of his weapons; eyes still fixed on Dark and kicked them far off to either side of him. What was he doing? Was he mocking him? Was he saying that he thought Dark was so weak he didn't need toys like those to defeat him? Dark Link, grinding his teeth in anger took the bait Link had given him. In a flash of black flames, the Dark One's weapon and shield burned out of existence, leaving him completely defenseless just as Link was. Dark Link was just as- no, even _more _powerful than Link. If Link thought he could defeat his darker half with just his two hands well then so could he!

The two swordsmen circled each other, neither one willing to look away from the other's intense gaze. Dark was on one side with his face twisted in hatred, and Link was on the other with his clear blue eyes unclouded with righteous judgment. The two men could easily be compared to yin and yang eternally circling each other, struggling in their constant battle to over come one another. The energy simmering between the two was so intense it seemed to materialize in the air, making it shimmer between them, like heat radiating off the dunes in the great dessert Colossus.

Dark Link was the first of them to react. With a yell he cast himself at the other, a clawed hand sweeping around to slash at him. Link quickly side stepped and caught the darker man by his fore arm and placed his other large palm on Dark's chest. He gritted his teeth as he put all his strength into pushing the other man down on to the ground with such force the water splashed all around his dark form. Link took a fist full of the other man's dark hair and forced his face under water. Link closed his eyes and turned away. The man beneath him struggled to get free, panicking as water rushed into his nose and mouth. Link couldn't watch. He'd never killed something so brutally or slow before…. He truly hated killing. But he had to do it…It was the only way. Dark sputtered and struggled under the Hero's firm hold. Squeezing his blue eyes shut he pushed the shadows head harder into the water, until he felt no more resistance. He opened his eyes expecting to see the lifeless body of his darker self under him….but instead found himself staring at his own bewildered expression in the shallow water under him. The shadow had disappeared some how. Did this mean he was dead? But then why was he still trapped in this illusion?

"You didn't think you were the _only _one that could do a disappearing act, did you?" A slithery voice, hissed in his ear. Link's eyes widened in astonishment. It was the shadow's turn now to grab Link by his hair. It was so smooth and light and soft. Everything about it was innocent…Dark despised it. Spinning on his heel, Dark slammed Link's head against the hard bark of the tree. The room began to swim in Link's vision. "You thought I wouldn't figure it out, did you?" Dark rammed the Hero's head against the tree again, making some of the wood chip off. "You were using that sad little spell, Farore's Wind, to dodge me. You dare mock me by using pathetic magic like that?" He rammed his head against the tree again, this time making dark blood drip down the side of his face…

"Aaah…there it is…" The shadow sighed. Unable to control himself, the entity brought his lips to the hero's skin and traced the tip of his tongue along the trail of blood the droplet had made, right to his ear. Fear blossomed in the pit of Link's stomach. He was dizzy, his head pounded, and he was disoriented. In this state he was helpless. What was this shadow doing with him?

"….More…" It hissed. Pain bloomed in Link's face as Dark landed a punch to the side of his head. A cut formed on his high cheek bone and on his full lower lip. "Aww,.Yes…" The shadow groaned. Link squirmed as he felt the entity's hot mouth being forced on top of his own, sucking on his lower lip to draw away all of that delicious blood. The light one whined in protest and his cheeks flushed a light pink. There was little else he could do in the current state he was in. The shadow reached up and yanked off Link's pathetic excuse for a hat, letting his bangs fall in front of his weary face. Link's body could barely move. Dark held Link up by his blond hair, looking straight into his glazed over half-lidded eyes. The Hero doubted that if his enemy let go that he could stand on his own. The dark one felt lust bloom within his being unlike anything he'd ever felt, or consumed before. Not only did he want this man's blood, he wanted his body, he wanted his fear, he wanted his suffering. "You won't be so pure when I'm done with you…" The demon hissed. Link nearly stopped breathing. What did he mean by that? Dark took a firm grasp of the small, blue earrings in Link's ears and yanked them out, earning a loud yell from his counter part as pain raked down his neck and face.

"Aaahhh yes…" The shadow moaned, sucking on the man's torn ear lobe. "Scream just like that for me…" The sensation sent shivers down Link's spine. Just how much was this shadow going to hurt him? He'd never been afraid of getting hurt before but, this was different. Not only was Link delirious and on the verge of becoming unconscious, but he was also unarmed. But still, despite the odds the braver side of Link spoke up, and told him not to let his enemy disgrace him like this. He meant to raise his arms to throw punches at Dark, but the best the weakened hero could do was weakly push against the shadows arms, and tried to turn his face away so that his enemy couldn't see the embarrassed look on his face. But it did nothing to deter the shadows hunger. Even though Link tried to push him away, he felt Dark's hot mouth travel down his neck. Link made a small gasping noise and his heart began hammering in his chest in excitement; even though this new emotion was so foreign to him he had yet to understand what the feeling was. Dark brought a clawed hand up to the Hero's shoulder and raked it down to his opposite hip, exposing his pale, unmarred skin beneath his tunic and chain mail. The demon's claws had even cut through that too…

Dark tucked a finger under the man's chin and made him stare into his mocking red eyes. "Aaaah such perfection…"The devil sighed, admiring Link's evenly built body. It amused him to see the man's chest and abdomen quivering slightly from taking shallow breaths. Dark could tell that Link was afraid by the way he tried to distance himself from him, pushing against his arms and turning away. And by how his once noble brow that was set in unquestionable prosecution was now raised into a submissive upside-down v. There was that, and the dark one could feel Link's fear and excitement radiating off of him like hot rays of sun. Using the new energy from Link's negative emotions, Dark shifted the tree in the room to grab a hold of Link's arms to hold them in place with its branches, over his head. His body was so…perfect. "…..It's repulsing." With that, Dark brought his claws down upon Link's skin one more time, earning him another deliciously agonized yell from the Hero. Dark red blood spilled out of the deep slashes in fat goblets and dripped down the Hero's now fastly falling and rising abdomen. Dark let his fingers play over the dark liquid, letting it stain his pale fingers. Looking at Link's body was a much more pleasant experience when he was dripping in his own blood and shivering from pain. The shadow's breath caught in his throat at the sight. He groaned, leaning over as he felt his member throb and throb again in excitement. "Damn it…" He gasped, resting his for head against Link's shoulder. Dark's fist balled up in the fabric of Link's tunic on his still clothed shoulder. "Damn you Link…" He growled once again. Link let out an excited and surprised yell as he felt dark's hot wet mouth close around one of his exposed nipples. Blushing, he looked down at the other swordsman, wondering why he would possibly be doing this. Dark's eye brows furrowed together as he teased the piece of tender flesh in his mouth. What the shadow said next had Link wondering if he had misheard or completely imagined it all together.

"…..You…were always my weakness…" Dark traced the very tip of his nail just under the man's other nipple, down to his opposite, angular hip bone. A thin line of red rose up in its wake, making Link's skin crinkle with goose bumps. The shadow pressed his tongue against the beginning of his trail and slowly began licking…and sucking…and kissing it all the way down. The feelings Link were getting were indescribable. Every time the entity's tongue would connect with his skin it was like all of his tempting emotions, feelings he thought were shameful, would tickle his consciousness. _Lust. Envy. Desire. _Sinful emotions feathered his mind and his body, making Link not so shy to the idea of wanting more. He wasn't sure what was right at the moment but he knew that, at least for now, the shadow was not going to kill him. What the other man was doing made him feel he wanted more.

Dark nibbled on the quivering skin just below the Hero's belly button. He was now on his knees, kneeling in the water and had his arms wrapped around Link's legs, firmly grasping his ass. Of all the dirty, defiling images that entered the entity's mind when he touched Link like this, they were the most hungry and most potent when he grabbed him here. "Aaah…" It groaned, trying to keep the swirling emotions inside him in check. The energy and excitement pouring out of Link's being was trying Dark's limits as he tried to keep them in check with his own. The demon smirked when he felt something throb and press against his chest. "Well now.." It stated, looking down to find Link's hard member straining itself against the remnants of his torn tunic. "What do we have here? Should I…..let him out?" Dark placed a clawed finger next to the Hero's clothed groin and slowly brought it downwards, ripping the fabric open as it went.

"No…." A husky voice sighed from above him. The shadow halted and looked up at his lighter counterpart. All this time he had been silent, never speaking a word even as Dark beat him to a pulp. Although it was true that since they met he grunted and yelled in pain. But to hear him speak was something entirely indescribable. The man's voice sounded so sweet, and so husky and low, so undeniably masculine. But at the same time it almost sounded musical, so sweet that it could almost be compared to the peeling of a large bell with an obtuse sound. It was rough and groggy, as if the man had just risen from sleeping, and a little breathless. "…What did you say?"

"No….please…don't touch that." He begged, staring down at his enemy with helpless blue eyes.

The shadow's smirk became a wicked grin. "Oh…? And what if I decide I don't want to listen?" The shadow's finger continued making its trail to down between the hero's legs. There was a clear opening in the Hero's leggings now. The only thing left to do to expose him was a slight adjustment. "You're in no position to ask _me _favors…"

Link shivered as the cool outside air rolled against his hot member which strained high and upright, almost coming close to touching his flat belly. It twitched slightly as blood flowed to his extremity in heart pounding excitement. Dark sighed at the sight. "Aaaahhh…so tall…" He spoke with his lips running up and down the hero's length. The skin was hot and the dark one took delight in feeling it pulse against his lips. "The flesh is so hard…" The being continued, grazing his teeth against the skin. "And yet…the head is still so soft." Link couldn't take it any more. With out any regard for pride, he squirmed this way and that, trying to get the shadow's lips away from his member.

"Please…" He pleaded again. "Don't do…don't do this-aah!" The shadow tasted salt as he played just the tip of his tongue inside the slit on the very tip of the hero's member. He teased the sensitive skin by running the tip of his tongue around the ridge of his head and sucking softly on the rolled back foreskin. The hero was now gasping for breath and his cheeks were tinted scarlet. Dark took a little bit more of just his head in and sucked it tight into his mouth. Link's head hit the tree behind him as he let his head fall back with a little excited yelp. "No…" Link panted. "Don't…Aaaah…Stop it." Dark brought his lips away from his tip and moved down lower to the base of his member. He softly nipped on the skin right below his base, soothing it with his tongue. The action earned him slight tremors from his lighter counterpart. Link's cock was radiating heat from excitement, Dark's mouth felt so good, his tongue felt so skilled like he'd done this countless times before. And then, all of a sudden Link felt the warmness of Dark's mouth leave his skin.. Looking down, Link saw the shadows widened smirk and the glowing hunger in his piercing eyes and knew that he was thinking about or going to swallow him.

"Wait! No!" But Dark didn't listen. Not being a living person, with no need for breath or a need to repel him out of his throat, the shadow took him into his mouth and swallowed him. Whole. Link's back arched against the tree as he felt himself slide into the hot, wet cavern of Dark's mouth. He let out a yell and shut his eyes tight. Dark worked his mouth up and down the hero's length, his tongue squirming against his shaft. The controlled pressure inside the beings mouth was amazing, and the warm wet walls sliding up against his sensitive skin made him produce a long dragged out whine. By this time, Link was loosing his mind and forgot about everything: About the fight, about his quest for Hyrule or for Princess what's-her-name. Now he panted and groaned softly, working his hips a little trying to stay in Dark's mouth. Dark's entity inside the tree, feeling that Link had no malicious intent, allowed one of the branches to release one of his hands. This hand came down, ripped off Dark's hat that was similar to his own. He fisted his hand into his dark hair as the shadow swirled his tongue around the Hero's head. "Ahhh…Dark…" He sighed.

At that moment, Dark slid him out of his mouth, a strand of wetness clinging from the tip of his tongue to the head of Link's member. Link sighed from the cool breeze brushing against his wet skin. The tree's branches released their vice-like grip from around Link's wrists. But he was free only for a moment before Dark grabbed him roughly by his blonde hair, twisted him around and pressed him hard up against the tree's trunk. His other hand held Link's wrists together in an iron-like grip. "You know…" His hot voice fanned against his neck, making Link's heart quicken in panic. "I think I rather like it when you say my name like that….almost as much as I love hearing you scream." Link flinched. He would have thought for sure that Dark would then inflict him with a number of wounds to produce an agonizing yell out of him. Or to draw more of his blood which also seemed to arouse him so much. But he felt nothing….Then all of a sudden he felt a throbbing hardness press itself into the left cheek of his ass. He immediately felt embarrassed, knowing of course what it must be. "I wonder how much I can make you scream with this." He murmured into his pointed ear, leaning his hardness into him to emphasize his point. Link closed his eyes and turned his face away, completely mortified that he, The Hero of Time, the Savior of Hyrule was being reduced to this blushing pile of nerves with a bag of butterflies tied in his stomach. He felt so degraded and ashamed of himself. But worst of all, he felt helpless.

"Ooooh god…" Dark Link growled, raking his nails down the Hero's exposed sides. His nails had gone back to normal, so instead of drawing blood his nails only left red lines in their wake. "Gods….Uuuuhn…when you think like that…" Dark was breathing heavily. "Don't you know what it does to me…?" Link yelped in surprise as he felt something hot and wet wrap itself around his member. Link started to whimper as Dark pumped his hand up and down his shaft.

"Aaaah….uhn…" He panted softly.

"It's the same for me…" His Darker counter part panted into his ear. "I feel just like that when you feel helpless and small, and powerless….It makes me so…uuhn it makes me want you so bad.."

Link yelped when he felt teeth sink into his neck. Link's face flushed a whole new shade of red when the shadow not only quickened his pace of stroking but began nipping on and sucking on the crook of his strong neck.

"No…ahhha…please…" He pleaded breathlessly. But once again the shadow did not listen. Link clenched his eyes shut and with all his might turned around and shoved the shadow backwards. Dark stumbled back and looked at Link with a bewildered look on his face, his lips red from teasing Link's neck. To be seeing Link standing there like that, with that ferocious look of hatred in his blue eyes, his muscles tensed, and his full frontal exposed through shredded gaps in his tunic….taking in this beautiful creature's fierce beauty was all the shadow could do to not pin him against the tree and make him his. Dark smirked. "Oh?" He asked. "Now all of a sudden you want to fight? Just a moment ago you were sighing my name and thrusting into my palm…you really don't make any sense, you know that?" However, Link's valiant gaze did not waiver. He'd had enough of this dark figment toying with him. If he wanted to touch him again he'd have to fight for it. Dark Link tipped his head forward and chuckled.

"Hnnn..hnn…Alright then." He finally said, his signature smirk still in place. "Come at me then."

With no weapons on his person, Link was in a serious predicament. When he was pinned up against that tree, he hadn't thought about how he was going to fight Dark, he only knew that he wouldn't let this dark entity possess him any more. But now, standing there with no means to defend himself, he felt a little silly for not thinking this far ahead. Well, he was the one who cast his weapons down in the first place. He didn't need any weapons to defeat his darker half. Right?

Link feinted to the right, and as the shadow moved to counter him, Link kicked some of the murky water at his feet into Dark's face, temporarily impairing him. Link then saw his opportunity to rush towards him and plant a nice punch square in his jaw. Without even opening his eyes Dark caught the man's fist in his palm. He didn't even move at all from the impact of Link's blow. Dark twisted Link's arm behind his back and brought him up against his chest. "I've got you." Dark crooned, speaking against his ear. Link gasped and pushed himself out of Dark's hold. He leaped backwards to try and put some distance between them and was disturbed to see that the shadow made no attempt to keep up with him. He simply stood in that one spot and watched Link with a bemused smile on his lips. It was…unsettling. Putting his insecurities aside, Link tried again to land a hit, this time going for a sweeping kick aimed for Dark's ankles. Link's foot connected with the entity's ankles and pain exploded in his foot and up his leg. It felt as though Link had just tried to kick a wall made of stone. Worst of all, Dark hadn't even so much as budged from the impact. Dark shoved Link backwards by his shoulders and sent him flopping down onto his back in the water. Before he could even react he felt two steel-like hands pin him to the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw Dark leaning over him, looking down with a grin. "I've got you again." Infuriated, Link pressed the sole of his boot against Dark's chest and kicked him off of him.

"One more time and you're mine." He thought he heard the Dark One mutter, and felt a small amount of fear constrict his chest. He had to make this attack count. Or else… He didn't want to think about what would happen. It was obvious that straight forward attacks weren't going to work. His body was too powerful. He had Farore's wind but that would be useless….however, he did have _that _spell left at his disposal. But was it worth it? As of right now, Dark was very strong from receiving concentrated benevolent emotions from Link. He might be strong enough to resist that spell. If it failed, it would drain the greater half of his waning energy…but what choice did he have? He had no weapons, and currently he was out outclassed by his opponent. It seemed as though this were his only option…Link closed his eyes and assumed a rigid sort of stance. The air around him began to intensify and shiver with energy like heat over a hot road. He brought his hands in front of him and concentrated all of his magic ability to that space. It shimmered and sparked until slowly but surely a small fireball began spinning in place between his two palms. Dark raised a brow and took a step backwards, suddenly unsure of his confidence. The fire ball rapidly grew until it consumed Link's entire form. _Now! _He thought. _Din's Fire!_ The wall of flames that surrounded his body radiated off of him in domes with Link stationed at the center. He squeezed his eyes shut as he released the final bought of his firey attack then felt himself suddenly grow very, very weary. He fell to one knee, gasping for breath and looked at his surroundings: There was no sign of Dark, and one half of the tree looked singed black now. A small smile of relief graced the Hero's features. He'd finally beaten him.

" Hnn hnnn hnn." His heart sank in his chest when he heard that foul voice chuckling behind him. He slowly turned his head and looked up to see a tall dark form standing over him. "…You're mine now…" It hissed.

Some how Dark had Link pressed against the tree again. He wasn't sure how they'd gotten there so quickly, for his mind was foggy from fatigue. Muscles too weak to fight back, Link could only whimper as the shadow slowly tore the fabric of his leggings open to expose his pale, smooth ass, almost in a tormenting way. He heard Dark's breathing get heavier and felt him spread his ass open…looking at him.

"Aaaahh aren't you just beautiful…" The dark one sighed, bringing his fingers around to find Link's mouth. The shadow only met the resistance of a muffled cry as he coated his fingers in the wetness of Link's mouth.

"Oooo, it's going to feel so good going in there."

"Please…" Link begged, trying to turn his head. "Don't do this." His breath caught in his throat as he felt Dark's wet finger play over his hole. "Oh god.." He sobbed, practically panicking now. "Please don't do this, please don't do this." He begged over and over but to no avail. What sickened him even more was the tingling feeling he was getting in his core from being played with in that area. It sickened him to think that he could possibly like this, could possibly want more. Once his pleas quieted and Dark could only hear his quick little frightened breaths, he pushed one digit of his finger past the slightly tense wall of the soothed muscle. Link cried out, much to Dark's amusement as he slowly slid the rest of his finger in. Link used what ever was left of his energy to press his forehead against the trees bark and pant. Slowly working his finger faster, Dark slipped in another finger when he felt Link warm up. He clamped hard onto him for a moment, but much to Dark's surprise Link relaxed fairly quickly and was trying his best to suppress soft groans. _You can't hide your pleasure from me_. Dark thought to himself and his smirk grew wider. Slipping in a third finger was what pushed Link over the edge. Lifting his head up, he let out an excited yell and started thrusting in time with the shadows fingers. "Mnnnnn, you like that, don't you?" It growled, nibbling on the shell of his ear, to which the blonde haired man answered by blushing and turning his face away. Link drew in a small breath when he suddenly felt all fingers leave him at once. "I know something a lot thicker than three fingers to fill you up with…" He waited apprehensively, waiting for Dark to make the next move. Part of him didn't move because he was unsure of the consequences but another part of him didn't want to move because he wanted to stay right where he was. He heard a belt being unbuckled, the movement of fabric, and wet squelching noises. Link gasped when he felt the hot, throbbing hardness of Dark's member press itself up against his entrance, some how it had become wet and warm like his fingers had been. Suddenly unsure if he wanted this or not, Link clamped himself tight and hid his face against the tree.

"Aaww Don't go shy on me now." He said in a mocking manner. "Open wide.." Dark crooned and earned a long, painful yell from Link as he forced his entire cock up inside him. The initial force used to break through his entrance was what caused the most pain at first. But then just feeling the sheer size of Dark's member being forced inside him was so great he felt as though he were going to be torn open some where. He let out another pained yell and dug his nails into the tree's bark, pieces of it flaking off here and there. Mean while, the Dark One trembled behind him. His breath came out shallow and shaky and his grip on the hero's hips was so tight the tips of his fingers were going white. Being completely sheathed in Link's ass was indescribable. Everything he was feeling, Dark could feel too. The two separate halves of Link were now resonating, and their experiences could be felt as one. For quiet some time, Dark stood there just shivering from being in contact with his lighter self's consciousness. It felt like hot feathers were dancing across his skin and his being. That as well as his hot, tight walls squeezing his member were driving Dark mad, making him produce a few groans himself. After a minute or two, Dark slowly began to pull himself out, the sensation was enough to make his eyes roll closed and squeeze Link's ass cheeks in pleasure. Link dug his nails into the bark and whimpered from the movement. Dark felt the pleasure of being in his hot tight ass, but also the bitter sweet pain from Link's consciousness. Once he was half out he thrusted gently inwards again, sliding in with no resistance from how wet he'd become inside him. He continued working Link up in this way until he felt him relax around him slightly, and heard his whimpers turn into soft hitches of excitement. Pulling all the way out, he slid back in and Link answered with a more than satisfied sigh. Dark entered again and felt himself almost go wild when the Hero groaned louder and let his head fall backwards to let out a soft sigh of the others name. Dark worked his hips faster and let his head fall into the others shoulder. Link's fingers dug into the wood again and let out the others name in a surprised yell. Every time Dark thrusted his cock inside him it would brush up against something very sensitive, making him groan with every thrust and pull. Dark's hot breath fell on to Link's skin in hot pants. He was so damn tight and hot he could feel his own member pounding. He was close but he slowed himself down. No way was he coming too soon for this. He placed his hands over Links on the tree and began to thrust slow: In, slowly out then in again, earning weak cries from Link. He was tormenting him.

"Aaahh no…Please…Dark Please." The swordsman panted. "Don't stop…Please, give me more…" Link let out a small yelp of surprise when he felt Dark remove himself out of him. The room spun around as Dark turned Link around to face him, and pressed his back against the tree. Dark lifted him up to waist level and pressed him against the tree with his body weight. Link tried to wrap his strong legs around his waist, but in his weakened state the nest he could do was hold them open.

"You got it." He answered just a moment before he shoved himself hard up into Link again. Link cried out loud and dug his nails into his shoulders. Dark pumped his hips in time with Link's moans.

"Ahh! ..Ahh! ..Ah! Dark!" He cried and yanked on his dark hair. His cheeks flushed a dark scarlet but he didn't care. He let his head fall backwards and yelled out from Dark's thrusting for all of Hyrule to hear. Dark was so close to his limit. Dear god, how could this man feel so amazing? He could feel his walls pulsing around him and he relaxed and squeezed him so often it drove him crazy. Slowing again, he focused on sucking and nibbling on the place just below Link's ear lobe down to the crook of his shoulder.

"Mnnnn….God…Damn it Link." He growled between his pants, kissing him feverishly. "You don't even know what you do to me."

Link fisted his pale fingers in Dark's hair and made his lips crash against his own. At that, the shadow lost all his restraint. With a feral growl he met Link's kiss with all of his might, forcing his tongue past his lips and massaging it on top of Link's roughly, earning him soft whimpers from his counter part. All the while he brought his hips back up to the pace they had been before and soon had Link letting loose cries into his mouth. Link pulled away, gasping for breath. Stands of wetness clung to the tips of their tongues.

"Aaaahh…Oh gods…Dark…" He panted. "…Harder.."

"God damn it.." Dark growled back, stuffing his face into his shoulder. He worked his hips harder, making a small slapping noise as his hips met with Link's ass. "Say it….Say my name.." All of a sudden his thrusts became a lot rougher, slamming into him in all sorts of different angles. Link raked his nails down Dark's back and his back arched against the tree.

"Aaah! Dark! Yes!" Dark had rammed right into that fuzzy spot that he had been grazing. It felt incredible. He saw stars dancing before his eyes every time he collided with it. His cock was twitching wildly as he neared closer and closer to his limit. Finally, his toes curled inwards and his slender back arched against the tree. "Aaah! Dark!" He grabbed a fist full of his black hair and pressed his forhead against his own, panting feverishly.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna-ah!"

"That's it." Dark growled and made things even worse for Link by gripping his cock and stroking him up and down.

"Come for me, come for me you little-" Just then Link's body snapped into a u against the tree and let out one last groan as he shot himself all over Dark's chest, in four long pulses.

Link's bare chest fell and rose rapidly. His heart was still beating so fast in his chest, like a wild thing in a cage. His gaze was half lidded and he almost looked sleepy. The wounds on his chest had crusted over and now looked like russet colored streaks with a still tender center. He looked up to try and see Dark's face, but found the other swordsman's expression unreadable as his face was hidden by his dark hair. Something warm dripped down the back of Link's leg. His attention suddenly being drawn to that area he noticed that all around his entrance felt wet. Link blushed when that fact led him to the conclusion that Dark must had finished inside of him. Dark slowly removed himself from the Hero, drawing out some of his discharge as he left.

"Dark…" Came a soft voice from the swordsman. Dark lowered him to the ground but didn't remove him from his embrace. Looking at his practically defenseless enemy lolling in his arms, Dark knew how easily it would have been to end his life.

_Kill him…._A voice whispered in his head. _Finish him and you shall be greatly rewarded. _Link's eyes slowly rolled close and he slipped off into a light doze, his exhaustion finally getting the best of him. It was at that moment Dark felt something in his being he'd never felt before….Tenderness, kindness, affection…He knew without knowing why that he could never kill this man. For to kill him would also mean to kill a part of himself. Being this close to him let him experience things he'd never felt, such as mercy, forgiveness, friendship, kindness,…Love. A soft smile graced his face and he tucked a golden lock of Link's hair behind one of his pointed ears. The shadow closed his eyes and something glistened under his thick eye lashes.

"….I can't.."

Link awoke with a jolt, sitting bolt up right and grasping the pommel of his master sword behind his back. Wait….this wasn't the misty wasteland that had faded black from his vision. This room just looked like an ordinary room, with large, beige tiles on the floors and the ceilings. There were no windows, but two doors that faced each other on opposite sides on the room. Could it be…? Where was Dark? Where was that tree? Where had the wasteland gone? Looking down at himself, Link was shocked to see that his tunic was completely unmarred, and his hat was back on, and his weapons were right were they should be….so did that mean…He defeated he Darker self? Link felt unsure of how to feel about that.

"Sheesh! Took ya long enough!" A nagging little voice said, coming from the top of his hat. "I thought you were just going to lay there and sleep all day! I was just about ready to wake you up myself. Where do you get off anyway? Barging into a room like tha…" But Link as usual just tuned her out. So he'd been sleeping this whole time? Was that all in his head? Had it all been just a dream..? As Link bent forward to pick himself up he felt a sharp pain rake across his chest, making him fall to one knee suddenly breathless…It couldn't be…

"Hunh? L-Link!" A flustered Navi stammered. "What're you doing?" Link was wildly trying to remove all of his clothes at once, making Navi flush a shade of pink. His fingers didn't want to be patient and sit still long enough to undo the buckles of his clothing.

"Link! Put your clothes back on!" Dreading what he might see next, Link slowly lifted up the hem of his tunic…and found three deep, angry, red slashes, raking down his chest from his shoulder down to his opposite hip.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? So? Whata ya think? To be honest I spent over a month writing this damn thing due to writers block, ocd and school. But none the less...it's frigging LONG right? But it was worth it :] I hope it wasn't too shitty for a first try.<strong>

**But anyway, so now I wana know: what do YOU think happened to Dark Link? Where did he go? Leave your response to the question in your comments and if it's good enough I might pick your idea to make a two shot.**

**now, as promised, here is an excerpt from my crazy ass dreams:**

_Me, my sister, my brother and my dad all went to walmart to buy me a laptop. We were eating potato and cat soup ( :c I love cats...). Walmart was selling kittens. They were just all squirming all over each other in a bin like they were socks or dvds, not living things. One was crying really loud and it made me sad. My brother fed it some of the soup to feel better (cannibalism!) and this little girl who was watching got very offended. Then my sister, who mind you is a lot older than this little girl, started to yell and cuss her out. I scolded her not to argue with a nine year old and the girl vehemently protested that she was twelve. Anyway, that was kind of embarassing so we left the store quickly. So we went home and I decided to eat cake for lunch, but as I ate it, it grew harder and harder until eventually it turned into a nintendo 64 ( wtf?). Then I turned into a vaporeon (which was frigging awesome) and walked around my house talking to people freaking them out for my amusement, then I woke up to an ordinary day._


End file.
